The falling ceiling
by Daitsuke-kun
Summary: What if Jill was saved from a falling ceiling in that famous cutscene not by Barry, but our dear marksman, none other then Christopher Redfield… Edited the ending.


_Whooh, I've redom\ne the ending that many people here hated, I mean this japanese thingy that was waaay stupid xDDD I've come with an ending, I hope a decent one *finally xDDDD* So here it goes, the edited version of "The falling ceiling"! Enjoy plz!_

**~Daitsu**

_

* * *

_As Jill closed the door of the room where the shotgun once was behind her, she started walking to the other door that led to one of the corridors of the first floor. But she stopped instantly as she felt something wasn't just right. Her sixth sense was kicking in, and her worry proved to be right when something fell on her shoulder – as Jill brushed it off, she assumed it was the pieces of plaster from the ceiling. As she looked up, her eyes widened in shock and fear.

The ceiling was moving down, and she was going to fit nicely into a sandwich if she wouldn't be quick enough to get out.

Jill rushed to the door and twisted the handle, but to no avail – it was tightly closed, and there was definitely no time for lock picking it. Besides, she beloved the lock in this kind of door wasn't something easy to break.

She desperately continued twisting the handle, although she knew it was useless; but Jill wasn't the one to give up on life so easily.

"Chris, Wesker! Somebody, anyone!" – she yelled as loudly as she could. She had already to sit, as the sealing was moving closer to her…

As no one answered, because Chris was investigating the southern part of the mansion, and Wesker was missing, the ALPHA team member prepared to be killed by the ceiling in mere seconds, but suddenly a familiar masculine voice from behind the door said:

"Jill, you in there?.."

"Chris!" – Jill couldn't believe her luck. At first she even thought that it all was a hallucination and there wasn't anyone behind the door, but her heart jumped in joy as she once again heard the concerned voice of her partner:

"Stand back Jill, I'll handle this!"

She heard a single gunshot and then the door burst open; Jill was already lying on the floor, the ceiling very close to her. Chris grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her away from the dangerous room with ease, as if she was as light as a feather.

The ceiling crashed behind them, and Jill shivered at the thought of her under the weight of it; she would be smashed if Chris wouldn't have saved her…

When Chris pulled her out, he fell on his back because he was standing on his knees before in a very uncomfortable position. As his back collided with the dusty wooden floor, Jill fell right on top of him, not being able to stand in the aftermath of her shock.

Chris's hands instantly flew to her waist, tightly holding her sides, and Jill's hands positioned themselves right on Chris's chest, feeling his erratic, strong heartbeat.

Jill bit her lip as Chris sheepishly smiled at her. She suddenly got really anxious that they were a little bit too close to each other. Hell, she was lying on top of him, so they were as close as possible to each other!

Jill's face reddened; her hands balled weakly into fists, grabbing some of Chris's shirt material along. It was hard not to look into his chocolate brown eyes considering they were lying face to face.

"Thank you Chris." – Jill said shyly, her sweet breathing right on his lips. Chris's smile widened as he looked into her crystal blue eyes, the twinkle in his eyes making Jill want to kiss him just right then and there. That same damn twinkle that she adored, that was present in them when he saw her or when they were about to go on a dangerous, but fairly exciting mission.

"But why are you here? I mean I'm glad and all, but you said you wanted to investigate the other part of the mansion… "

Chris stroke her sides absentmindedly in a calming gesture; her face reddened even more, if this was possible, as well as the smallest of blushes started to appear on his cheeks.

"I… Just had something I needed to… Er… Check." – he said, his blush even deepening.

"To check?" – Jill frowned. Chris moved his head in what possibly could be describe as a nod, although as he was lying on the floor it didn't look like it.

"Yeah. Well, to be honest… I had this sixth sense that something would happen to my partner… It seemed I was right after all." – Chris chuckled, as well as Jill.

Suddenly Jill's expression softened and she put her hand to his cheek, her fingers trailing lightly across his jaw line. Chris exhaled sharply, wondering what she was thinking about; by the gleaming of her eyes, about something he wouldn't expect at all.

Neither of them wanted to let go; they had feelings for each other for already long time, but they had to keep them suppressed because of their work, and because both of them were too shy to admit that they were more than partners or just friends.

"Chris… I know that maybe I'm doing something not quite appropriate but I… Well…" – she mumbled, blushing.

"Wha…"

As he parted his lips to ask her what she was talking about, Jill closed her eyes and softly pressed her mouth to his. She moved her lips tenderly, allowing herself to drink his nicotine taste, that damn nicotine taste that she absolutely loved and longed to feel.

Chris's eyes, on the contrary, widened in shock as he felt Jill kiss him; of course, he had several dreams about how they would kiss, but he never though it would be like that… But anyways, he loved it. Jill tasted like apples and coffee; he didn't know why, but to him she tasted exactly like that. Her sweet lips; so delicate, so tender, so full and rosy… Chris found himself answering to her kiss, moving his lips along with hers. No tongue was involved, but nevertheless, the kiss was overwhelming, so perfect… The best kiss they ever had in their lives, no less.

When they parted, Jill coughed in embarassment and stood up, offering him his hand, blushing like mad. In Chris's opinion there was nothing to be ashamed off: she was the most beautiful female he had ever seen, and kissing her was heaven.

"Come on, we'll have to find the others and get out of this hellhole" - said Jill as they dusted themselves. She reloaded her shotgun with a concentraited expression, redness still lingering on her porcelain cheeks.

As she started walking, leading the way, Chris chuckled.

"You know, I was always kind of addicted to your eyes..."

"This is quite a cliche way of complimenting a girl, Chris" - pointed out Jill.

"...But you've got a great ass too" - he ended and as he did, the marksman had to jump backwards to avoid her elbow colliding with his ribs.

"Chris!"

"What? Two seconds ago you were complaining that my way of complimenting you was cliche! So I changed it a little..."

Jill sighted, rolling her eyes.

"You're unbelievable"

"Let's talk about how unbelievable I am in private, when we get out of this place, okay?" - checked his gun, turning the safety "Off" once again.

"Urgh, if we get out of here, that is" - corrected Jill, opening the door, that supposedly lead to another room with horrific dogs or zombies.

"We will, Jill. I promise you, we will" - as the door closed behind them, the thunderstorm boomed outside loudly, sealing their fate and turning into a symbol of a nightmare that will follow them for ten years straight after this night in the Spencer Mansion in the forest of Raccoon City, the town that was soon about to become hell.

* * *

_So, I edited it a bit, what do you think?..  
_


End file.
